


Mark of Life

by chamilet



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/pseuds/chamilet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for LJ's kink_las.  Prompt: First Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Torchwood characters belong to RTD...unfortunately. I'm just borrowing them for a mo'.  
> Acknowledgments: Thanks to czarina_kitty and mv_girl for the beta and unfeathered for a suggestion that helped with clarity.

On hands and knees, Jack took a sharp breath as he felt Ianto’s tongue probing at his hole. He moaned as Ianto alternated between licking with the flat of his tongue and forming a firmer point to poke just inside the tight rim. He whimpered when the tongue was no longer there and then gripped the sheets tightly with an ‘oh fuck’ when he felt Ianto blow lightly across the moistened pucker.

Next Ianto’s nimble fingers were gently working him open. It was always like this right after he died and came back. His body reset to baseline, which included a tight, virginal ass.

Ianto added more lube and another finger and Jack began rocking backwards slowly, impaling himself, expanding himself. He reached for Ianto’s free hand and brought it to his cock and together they started a slow stroking.

Ianto’s fingers left him once again and Jack heard the _snick_ of the lube cap as Ianto drizzled more on his hole and then covered his cock with the remainder. He felt the head of Ianto’s dick nudging at his entrance and he pushed back. The sweet burn began as Ianto pushed slowly and steadily in. 

Once Jack felt Ianto’s balls flush with his ass, Ianto leaned over and wrapped his arms around him. “I hate watching you die. But being inside you like this, when you’re so hot and tight,” Ianto snapped his hips forward and Jack gasped, “feels so fucking good.”

“Make me yours again, Ianto,” Jack whispered and Ianto grabbed hold of Jack’s hips, thrusting slowly at first, but picking up the pace as Jack’s moans crescendoed and Jack’s hand returned once again to shuttle up and down his cock.

Jack came with a growl, ribbons of come staining the sheets beneath. Ianto only lasted a few seconds more, the sensation of hot, no-longer-virgin ass contracting around him too much to endure. Jack hummed in contentment as he felt Ianto’s come marking him as _his_ once more.


End file.
